bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollonir
Apollonir (original version: ) is a Bakugan and the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Information Description Apollonir was a legendary Dragonoid with four sets of wings like Lumino Dragonoid and Phantom Dharaknoid and is a humanoid posture. Apollonir's wings can unfold from their insect-like form revealing the true appearance of his wings. They are kept folded in a peacock-like stature when he is not flying. He was the leader of the Six Legendary Bakugan and like all the others he had a G-Power level of 500 Gs in the anime. Apollonir's special ability was Maximum Pyrus which used a supreme fire blast to eliminate its opponents. He died due he gave Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy in order to prevent King Zenoheld from taking the Pyrus Attribute Energy which cause Neo Dragonoid to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Apollonir was the most powerful Dragonoid. He was with a clown who used two Mock Dragonoid to battle against Dan and Drago. When Drago defeated the two Dragonoids, Apollonir left his disguise and prepared to battle Drago. Dan used the ability card 'D-Strike Extreme' and repeatedly did that until Drago defeated him. But when Drago still didn't evolve, he explained that he needed to defeat all of his friends to further evolve. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, his wings resembled leathery insect wings. Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 17, He appeared in Dan's dream and offered Dan to be his temporarily Guardian Bakugan because to get Drago back from Spectra on Earth. During the battle against Spectra He easily defeated Viper Helios and Metafencer but when Drago arrived he and Dan were backed into a corner. Later in battle Dan used a ability card called (Dragon Proudia). '''That ability turned himself into a trident. Dan then proceeded to throw him to hit Drago's Perfect Core diamond and freeing him from Spectra's command. Also Apollonir is revealed to be linked to the Perfect Core just like Drago and as such he has the ability to detect Drago from anywhere on New Vestroia. In episode 26, When Drago says that he can no longer leave New Vestroia due to his link with the Perfect Core Apollonir explains to Drago that though he is linked to the Perfect Core that he had become strong enough to free himself from it. In episode 27, Apollonir and all the rest of The Six Ancient Warriors battled King Zenoheld and Farbros. Apollonir and all The Six Ancient Warriors were defeated in battle against King Zenoheld and later gave his Attribute Energy to Drago just like the other The Six Ancient Soldiers did to the other Bakugan that belonged to the Resistance. This forced Drago to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. In episode 42, Apollonir was mentioned by Drago that giving Drago his Attribute Energy forced him to die and now Apollonir's wings now resemble Helix Dragonoid's wings. ;Ability Cards ; * '''Maximum Pyrus: Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * Maximum Nova: Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * Neo Valute: Make the opponents ability useless and brings the opponent's power level to Apollonir's base level. (When it makes it useless it doesn't nullifie the effects of the ability card. * Saiam Low: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. (If this ability card is used it can be stopped by combining with a Bakugan Trap. It doesn't nullifies the ability it just adds the power of the Bakugan Trap to the current Bakugan that it is combining with). * Dispel Roa: Brings all Bakugan in the battle back to their base level. * Dragon Proudia: The opponents current Gs power level goes back to it's base level and all the Gs power that it takes to get to it's base level it adds it all to Apollonir. * Infinity Waiver: Adds 300 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. (This ability can only be activated if The other Six Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power). (All Six Attributes) * Maximum Revolution: Adds 1200 Gs to Apollonir. (This ability can only be activated if The other Six Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power just like the ability Infinity Waiver.) Etymology * In Greek mythyology, Apollo is the God of the Sun. Game He was released with the other Legendary Soldiers. The Pyrus version has 700 G or 470 G. The Ventus version has 500 G or 650 G. The Haos version has 480 G or 580 G.The Darkus version has 640 G. Trivia *In the game, Apollonir is tied with Clayf for the highest Season 1 G-Power, at 700 Gs. *In masked form it looks like he has a beard. *Apollonir is the only member of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to have won a fight seen in the anime. Gallery Anime File:Apollonir00.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (closed) File:Apollonir01.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (open) File:Pyrus Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (open) File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir in Bakugan form File:Masked_Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Masked Form File:3921769369_e2e10f2589.jpg|Apollonir Summoned maximumpyrus.png|Apollonir using Maximum Pyrus saiamlow.png|Apollonir using Saiam Low neovalute.png|Apollonir using Neo Valute infinitywaivver.PNG|Apollonir using Infinity Waiver maxrevolution.PNG|Apollonir using Maximum Revolution dispelroa.png|Apollonir using Dispel Roa dragonproudia.png|Apollonir using Dragon Proudia (real mode) File:Dragon_prownia.jpg|Apollonir using Dragon Proudia File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia apolloattackdrago.png|Apollonir attacking Hex Dragonoid hexvsapollo.png|Apollonir versus Hex Dragonoid File:gbsbg.jpg|Apollonir scanned by Gauntlet Apollonir Scanned on a battle.jpg|Apollonir fighting against Drago(Scanned) Apollonir attacking Hex Drago with Saiam Low.jpg|Apollonir atacking Hex Dragonoid with Saiam Low File:Legendary_Soldiers_Gauntlet.jpg|The Legendary soldiers scanned by Gauntlet Game File:Apollonia.jpg|Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-pyrus-trans.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-aquos.jpg|Aquos Apollonir File:DSCN0092_Haos_Apollonir.jpg|Haos Apollonir File:Apollonir.jpg|Ventus Apollonir BigBadDragon.jpg 96CABUX37Z.jpg|Ventus Apollonir de:Apollonir es:Apollonir Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Bakugan